Purple Shadows
by UnicornFluffle
Summary: Scarlett has been seeking revenge on her father for 8 years, and when she gets a job at an old warehouse with the very suit that sprung the trap, she knows she must get revenge. But these robots are not what they seem, even to her...
1. Welcome to Freddy's

**Hey guys! UnicornFluffle here, and this we be our(there's two of us writing this) first fanfiction, so we hope you enjoy it.**

 **There will be two different people responding to reviews/writing authors notes, so this is how you will tell the difference. Also, if it seems like its being written differently, like varying from one part to another(like one of us takes over one part, the other the next, etc.) let us know so we can try to fix that. Oh, and we don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthorn does.**

 _ **Opal will be like this**_

 _ **Mari will be like this**_

 **Point has been made. If it is from us both, it will be what you are reading now.**

 _ **Sorry for any typos, everyone will miss some even if they go over it a million times. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **... We should probably explain the plot of this... I claim that because I got here first, lol. So Mari had this idea, (She called it horrible, but this happened anyway), where purple guy, He doesn't really have a name, everyone calls him purple, just to not get confused with Silver Eyes, (fnaf novel for those who dont know...) has a daughter. She is the only thing he ever cared about, and, some years after he was killed in the springlock suit, aka Springtrap, she has wanted revenge, and ends up working at some Freddy's establishment. (Leaving which one up to Mari) That's all I can say to avoid spoils. And Mari, no spoiling it! Anything you want to say to them, or things I forgot?**_

 **Yeah I want to add that the persons name is Scarlett, and the story will probably take place in a warehouse that is a combo of the first 3 games. The warehouse has 4 offices the 3 originals than one main one in the space that connects the 3 areas. More of how it fits in with the timeline will be added in the later chapters. Hope you enjoy, XD!**

* * *

I glare up at the old warehouse I now had the keys to. Inside was the very animatronic that had killed my dad when i was 15. And I wanted revenge. Allow me to explain some facts.

1\. Dad was suspected of killing 6 children

2\. It's not true

3\. He always wanted to protect me.

4\. He taught me how to use a knife at 7, claiming it was for self defense.

5\. Dad died 8 years ago.

6\. He is in the warehouse.

7\. I'm gonna get revenge.

I unlock the main entrance, and step into the area used as a separator for the three main areas. through here, I could access four offices. One for each of the main areas, minus where i was now, and one large office where you could see all the areas, and the offices.

I looked up at the wall of screens, as each room has its own screen. Despite it only being 12, I was expecting movement. I knew these guys would try to kill me, I look like my dad, after all. I decided to go to the office labeled one, i figured i could spend a little in the main office before i checked out the other ones. The record tape from the area with the older animatronics began playing.

 _hello hello..._

"ugh," I moaned. I already knew all this stuff i didn't need to hear it again. I reached over and hit the hidden mute button on the back of the phone. I figured they would be coming for me soon, so I picked up the monitor and started flipping through the cams to get a closer look, heedless of the power meter slowly dropping. Guess dad never bother to tell me. Thanks, dad.

The Animatronic's area cam went out. When it returned to normal, the rabbit was gone. I spotted Bonnie in the Main Hall, and made a mental note of his position. I glanced over at the horror attraction cams, but had a feeling dad wouldn't show tonight. Bummer.

In the toys area, That cam went static as well. Uhg. Sure enough, the blue rabbit has moved this time. he was in Party room 3. This was going to be a looong night. At least I wouldn't have to deal with all the animatronics. Then, things will start getting fun. I looked at the clock 3am. I laughed noticing they weren't anywhere near my office, then the power went out.

"please no, please no," I murmured frantically pushing all the buttons. I can't die, not on night one.

I looked out the window in the front of the office and almost screamed when i saw the puppet standing at the edge of the main area.

"Well, well, well. Look at the little killer," Puppet sneered, "Just like her father."

"shut up," I snapped.

" He deserved every thing he got and you do to."

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HIM, GET AWAY FROM ME."

Puppet tried to step forward but jerked back suddenly a slight frown on his face. I instantly calmed down.

"Poor pathetic puppet," I laughed mockingly, "you can't even enter the main room. Ill see you tomorrow." Then i just walked confidently out.

Bonnie runs up to the doorway of his area.

"Hold up, you cant just leave! Its still three! We still have 3 hours to figure out how to kill you! And Puppet, you idiot, you know the only way we can leave our area is in this pathetic little strip."

To demonstrate, he stepped out, staying inside a ridiculously thin line, well away from where the night guard sits. He then walks back and closes off the door to the animatronics area, and peers at Puppet through the window.

"Shut up Bonnie, don't tell her everything." He turned to Scarlett. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out soon. And if we don't you'll come in, after all don't you want to know more about this." Puppet grinned holding up her fathers old jacket.

Scarlett turns around and sees what Puppet is holding. A dangerous fire begins burning in her eyes.

"You..."

Dad had lost that jacket a few days before his last day at the pizzeria. It had been his favorite. I had to get it back.

Knowing I couldn't get close without death, I opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a long pole with a hook on the end-how did that get there? Anyway, I wrestled with puppet for a moment over the jacket and won control.

I held it close to me, breathing in deeply. My fathers faded scent wafted over my nose...

"There's more where that came from but it will cost you," Puppet's blacks eyes focused on me, "Oh yes it will cost you."

Suddenly I heard cheering, it was 6 a.m. As much as I wanted to know what the cost would be, it would have to wait for tomorrow night.

\\\Later that day/

I woke up with a loud yawn, and glanced over at my bedside clock. 12Pm. I had slept for a little under 6 hours. I climb out of bed and change into decent clothes, quickly brush my violet hair, and pulled it into a ponytail.

I didn't have much planned for the rest of the day, but I was hungry.

After a cup of coffee, I climbed into my car and drove to a place called "Candy's Burgers and Fries" I noticed the jacket sitting in the seat next to me and i quickly put it on wrapping my arms around myself. I knew that i would get revenge on those animatronics no matter what I had to do.

* * *

 _ **Thanks again for reading! The length of this bothers me, I think it's too short, please tell us in reviews! Have a good day/morning/night/whenever it is where you are!**_


	2. Mangled

**We are back!**

 _ **I don't know where this is going anymore :P. Eh, whatever, enjoy!**_

 **Its not that confusing. But puppet is so mean, poor Scarlett. I guess he has his reasons though, If you want to suggest any plot ideas you can, we might not use them but we need ideas. Please let us know if we start making no sense and need to fix it but don't leave mean hate comments. :(**

 _ **Mari, saying that wont stop hate comments. The best we can do it attempt to learn from them, or ignore them.  
**_

 _ **Also... I has fun with this chapter... Yes I know there are many grammatical errors in a specific part, but it is all intended. ;)**_

* * *

I glanced around nervously as I arrived at the door to the warehouse. I wasn't sure what puppet was planning but I knew it wasn't good. I unlocked the door and strode confidently to the main office. Now that I knew the animatronics couldn't enter the numeral area I felt a lot more confident.

"I didn't think you'd come back," I heard a voice coming from the first area, "Considering puppet was so mean."

A yellow bird stepped out of the door way. I stared at it(her/him?!) until i heard more footsteps heading toward the other door. I whirled around and saw a similar chicken thing but a lot more... more... I wasn't really sure how to describe it, but it was different.

"Hello," Squeaked the new chicken thing, "I'm Toy Chica, are you ready to party."

"PARTY... PARTY! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID PARTIES," screamed the first chicken, "THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE COME TO THIS PLACE IS TO EAT **MY** FOOD."

"Well," started Toy Chica.

"Um... Kay... I'm going to this side of the room now."

I walk to the other side of the room to attempt to block out the two arguing chicks.

"First of all, Gurl, NOBODY insults my parties. So you need to get your little food love'n butt, outa that doorway, or we will be having some majah issues!"

The first chicken gave a haughty laugh. "Like I would listen to a plastic chicken in panties!"

"Oh, Don't you make me come over there now!"

"I dare you!"

The second chicken started walking aross the thin line, when a golden bear appeared in front of her.

"Herp a derp!"

The bear left.

'Ugghhh" Toy Chica left.

On the animatronics side, Chica has been replaced with Bonnie.

"Um. Sorry about those two. And Goldie. I have no explanation for Goldie, but I have one for the Chica's. They don't like each other because Toy Chica is 'New and Improved.' Those two don't get along like me and Toy Bonnie."

As if on cue, a sky blue bunny hopped into the doorway of the toys area.

"Did some one call me?" This was ended with a bright smile.

"No, you're good."

"Kk!" The blue rabbit hopped away.

"So," Bonnie said, " Puppet was really mad yesterday." He scratched his nose a little and I realized it was coming loose.

"Yeah, well I don't care what any of you think, you're all just murderers anyway," I snapped looking away.

"Is that how you really feel," questioned Bonnie.

For some reason I felt kinda bad even though they all deserved it.

"Man does time fly. It looks like you only have an hour left. Well I'll be on my way, Good luck surviving."

Bonnie walks away. I try to shine my flashlight at an old clock on the wall, and discover the batteries missing. I look around the room, confused. After a minute, I spot Balloon boy in the toy doorway, clutching the batteries.

"How?!"

"HAHAHAHHAHAH"

The little twerp ran off.

* * *

8:00am

" Alright, now that she is gone we need to think of a way to get rid of her," commanded puppet.

"She seems sort of nice," mumbled Chica.

Puppet's eyes seemed to grow blacker, "Don't you remember whether father did, and she is rude and only wants to kill us. Maybe, you don't care. Maybe you want us all to die, is that what you want?"

"No," Chica sniffled.

"There, there," sang Puppet, "Mangle will take care of her, and if she fails, I always have _them."_

The animatronics gasped in horror, not believing their ears.

"...You don't mean _THEM,_ them, do you?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, _Them._ Now unless you want to completely loose that nose of yours, I would keep my mouth shut. Got that?" Puppet answered angrily.

"Yes sir..." Bonnie trailed off, rubbing his nose fretfully.

The room went awkwardly silent.

"... What be we doin' wit _Him?_ Teh lass knows 'es 'ere, and she'll find 'im eventually." Foxy asked tentatively.

"Leave _Him_ locked up. We will NOT let her find him, unless it is on our terms."

The fox nodded.

 _Tat won't last forever, matey._ The fox thought, but dare not say aloud.

"I heard my name," laughed Mangle as she slipped into the room, "It's not nice to talk about people." She made a face sad face the started high pitched giggling.

Puppet just grinned.

"Awww, is the poor little chicken concerned for the girl," Mangled cooed noticing Chica's expression, " don't worry, it won't be that bad." Mangle giggled again. "See you all tomorrow night. The we can play." She slithered out of the room still giggling to herself and making that weird static noise.

Foxy just sighed in disappointment, shaking his head in the direction his counter part went.

"Tat lassie 'as a few screws loose..."

Bonnie copies Foxy's accent, ignoring the foxes glare. "Aye to that."

* * *

 _ **Mari, did you HAVE to make Mangle that insane? I am legit scared of her now. Thanks alot.**_

 **Hey, a lot of fanfics portray Mangle as a happy person who feels bad about herself/ guilty for her past. So, I decided to do it different and make her insane. After all if you were torn apart over and over again you'd be insane too. **

_***Sigh* I guess... But I think that was a bit overboard... Aaaaaanyway, thanks for reading!**_

 **We hope you enjoy this, and don't get _Nightmares_ from Mangle. Thanks for reading**

 **(Notice the emphasis on Nightmares. XD)**


End file.
